Don't Ever Change
by Silver Scorpion
Summary: Just a one shot on how James Potter helped Lily Evans in her time of need.


Don't Ever Change

Lily Evans was crying her eyes out in the Head's Common Room. She was clutching a letter in her hand. This is what it said:

Dear Miss Evans,

We have the unfortunate luck to inform you about your parent's death today at noon in their house hold. We suspect it was a death eater attack. But your sister has managed to escape safely and now is in hiding. We want to convey our saddest regret to you. The funeral will be held on the 20th of December. You may bring a couple of friends with you.

Yours sincerely

The Ministry of Magic.

Lily couldn't believe it. Her parents were dead. Gone. As in never coming back. They were the only people Lily felt safe with. Sure, she had her friends, but they never loved her like her parents. And now that her parents were gone, she didn't want to live anymore. After all, who will miss her???

Ah, she forgot about James Potter. But you can't blame her. She is overcome with sadness. And that when Lily Evans made a rash decision. She was going to suicide. Lily started think about ways to commit suicide. She got it. She would have an overdose of pills. Then the death will be less painful and no blood will be involved.

Lily conjured up a glass of water and some pills. She was just about to mix them when the portrait door opened. Lily looked up and saw James Potter walk in. He was drenched in water from head to toe. This was because it was raining outside and he had Quidditch practice.

"Hey L-Lily", James stuttered from the cold. Lily immediately dropped her glass and pills and went to get James a towel.

She came back with the towel and wiped James' head with it.

"Thanks Lily", James told gratefully .

But Lily wasn't listening. She was staring at James. His uniform was plastered to his body so she could see his well defined body. Wow , Lily thought he looks so good. Thanks to Quidditch.

"Lily??, James asked hesitantly?? He noticed that Lily was staring at him. Little did she know that he was also staring at her. James loved everything about her. From her fiery red hair to her fiery temper. He also loved her kind heart and selfless attitude. James wished that he could be like her.

Lily stepped out of her trance and noticed that James was looking at her. When she looked into his eyes, she saw a speck of gold in that hazel. Lily had heard from her friends that the gold only appeared when James was really loved someone. And then Lily finally realized that James loved her. Lily also decided to give him a chance.

She continued wiping his hair until it was dry. James on the other hand was in heaven. He loved the way her hands were moving. That was before he noticed the pills and glass of water.

"Lily what is that what I think it is??," James asked in shock.

Lily started crying again. She nodded her head. James immediately understood what she had tried to do. One thing James didn't know was why. As if she read his mind she started crying. James immediately put his arms around her. He whispered comforting words to her at the right time. Lily just hugged him tighter. She felt so safe. Protected from all the bad things. Lily pulled back and removed his glasses. James was puzzled but didn't do anything. She looked deep into his eyes. James' eyes were filled with love and adoration. "James, read this letter", lily said handing him the letter. James quickly scanned his eyes over the parchment and Lily saw his eyes widen. "Lily I'm so sorry" ,James told her. Lily smiled at him. "It's ok James, anyway I'm going to die. So it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean 'going to die'", James asked with a shocked expression. "Why do you want to die?"

"James, nobody wants me and nobody will miss me. The only people I loved and who loved me are gone. My sister thinks I'm a freak. I don't have any close or personal friends to miss. So what is the big deal??, Lily asked in a monotonous tone.

"Then who am I? You think I don't love you? Do you know how much it hurts every time you reject me? But still I haven't given up. Why? Because I love you Lily. And I am not going to let you die."., James told her.

Lily was amazed. Nobody had ever told her they loved her and meant it. She knew that he meant it because she had seen it for herself. And that was when she realized that she was also in love with James Potter. The truth is that she always loved him. Everything about him. His devastatingly and devilishly good looks, his smile, his arrogance, (not so much but still..), his jokes, the way he makes her heel special, the way he makes her feel that nothing is impossible and most importantly, the way he loved her and never gave up on her.

"Lily? Are you feeling alright??", James asked hesitantly.

Lily stepped out of her trance and did something she swore she would never do. Kiss James Potter. Yes. Lily Evans kissed James Potter willingly.

James was too shocked. But seconds later he recovered and kissed her back. It was a gentle and sweet kiss but it meant the world to both of them.

"I love you James", said Lily after they pulled back. "I'm sorry it took so long to realize it."

"It's alright Lily. I deserved it anyways. I was a arrogant jerk. But meeting you and falling in love with you made me change myself.", James replied with a smile.

"But James, don't change anything about yourself except your arrogance. I love every little thing about you. And as long as you stay with me forever I promise never to try to commit suicide ever again.", Lily told him with a grin.

James was more than happy to oblige. "Don't worry Lily, I will never change as long as you are with me."

And with that Lily and James spent the entire night talking about their future together and just staring at each other lovingly.


End file.
